The Choices We Make
by HappyDappyDrunk
Summary: When Sirius Black and Linet Prewett get the idea Remus Lupin likes them, all hell breaks loose. They both end up fighting each over him, but who's right? You, the reader, may decide. Mild Slash. Prewett is a girl. [This will never be updated again. Sorry
1. Meet Sirius

A/N:  
  
This story is totally in first person of two characters, Sirius Black and Linet Prewett. They both believe Remus likes them, but soon end up fighting each other over him. Linet is introduced in the second chapter, while Sirius has this one all to himself. You get to review and tell me which you want to win. The last chapter may not be in first person, but we'll just have to see.  
  
Cheers,  
  
H.D.D  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Warning: There is some slash, though very mild. It's all to do with Sirius, because he's gay in this story. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Sirius POV:  
  
It was Tuesday morning, I recalled sitting in the Great Hall, staring down at my piece of toast. That meant Transfiguration for me, James, and Peter, and Herbology for Remus. Groaning, I picked up a knife and spread butter over my breakfast. I hate classes without Remus. Without him, learning seems positively pointless.  
  
I looked over at the brown-haired boy. He was stirring his porridge unenthusiastically, looking pale and sickly. He was always looked like this on the morning of a full-moon. I swallowed a mouthful of toast, and leaned towards him.  
  
"You need to eat something, Moony," I said. Ever since our second year, I took it upon myself to make sure he ate right.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not hungry Padfoot."  
  
Frowning, I picked up my spoon, dipped it into the lumpy porridge, and raised it to his mouth. "Here comes the broomstick."  
  
"Honestly, Sirius," he said, giving a meek laugh.  
  
I pushed the spoon towards his lips. Sighing, he grabbed the handle.  
  
"Okay, you win." He opened his mouth, slipping the mushy liquid in. Swallowing, he grimaced and set the spoon down.  
  
"Moony," I growled.  
  
He gave me a weak smile. "All right. One more bite."  
  
As he took the spoon in hand again and dumped it back into the porridge, I smiled, knowing I was the only one who could make Remus eat on these mornings.  
  
After breakfast, the four of us went our separate ways. I watched as Remus crossed the Hogwarts grounds, and grinned. Soon there would be no more games. I would tell him how I felt, and I was confident he would do the same.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Short chapter, right? Well, these are just introductions. Next chapter, meet Linet Prewett! Please review! 


	2. Meet Linet

A/N:  
  
Well, here's the second chapter. Meet Linet Prewett everyone! And don't forget to review!  
  
Cheers,  
  
H.D.D.  
  
--------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own noth-sing. Just the plot. Sort of. Maybe...  
  
--------------------  
  
Standing on my tiptoes, I peeked through the hole in the greenhouse wall. As usual, I could see Remus Lupin coming towards the greenhouse, and making good time. For years, he had always come exactly ten minutes early to Herbology, but never as early as myself. I jumped away from the broken glass, hoping he hadn't seen me. Moments later, he entered with a smile, despite his ill appearance.  
  
"Good morning Linet," he greeted, setting down his bag on the muddy floor.  
  
I brushed some dirt off the front of my robes, suddenly becoming conscious about my permanently stained nails and dirt-smudged face. Although ashamed and horrified by my appearance, I managed to speak as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hello Remus," I said, strangely feeling the need to pick up a large bag of seeds in the corner and move it several feet. I bent down and lifted the bag that most likely weighed more than me, struggling to keep a hold of it. Unfortunately, Remus must have seen my trouble and rushed over to my aid, because the burden was suddenly cut in half. I steered him and the bag to the center of the greenhouse before lowering it to the ground.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He shot me a grin, wiping the grime off his hands. "No problem Mother Earth."  
  
Mother Earth had been appointed my official class nickname in my third year. Every one knew I spent my weekends in the greenhouses attending to the plants, and teased me religiously about it. I hated the name and the teasing, but realized it felt different when Remus did the teasing. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I turned away, trying to fight the impulse to giggle madly or something as girly as that. Lucky for me, the other students began to arrive, and I gladly moved over to my station.  
  
Catching a quick glance at Remus, I wondered what he was thinking and if it was about me. However, my thoughts were cut short as the Herbology professor entered, asking for the class' attention. She explained that we would be planting Tiger Lilies and how much different they were from the muggle kind, then asked us to move into groups of four. Frowning, I looked around desperately for three group members, but every one seemed to have their own groups worked out. Although I was an expert at the subject and was on friendly terms with every one, I had no real friends in the class. Hopelessly searching the room, I still couldn't find an opening. Out of nowhere, a hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to jerk away.  
  
"Would you like to join our group, Linet?" I heard Remus ask.  
  
I felt my insides freeze up, but nodded regardless. "Sure."  
  
I turned to see the group I would be joining. None of them looked excited about Remus' invitation, but Lily Evans managed a smile.  
  
"You can sit next to me, if you want, Linet," she said, patting the empty stool beside her.  
  
Seeing the encouraging smile from Remus, I nodded, standing up and moving my things over to my new group. Sitting there, I felt like the subject of pity, and didn't like it one bit. The others began to dump some dirt in the pot, chatting all the while, and I bit my lip in frustration.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong," I said, reaching out to scoop a majority of the dirt out.  
  
Emily Darrens glared in my direction, causing my hand to pull back from the pot. "What do you mean?"  
  
"W-well-" I looked around the others for help, but found nothing but blank faces. "-You aren't suppose to just throw the dirt in the pot. You pack it in lightly half way up."  
  
"Like it matters," Emily snorted.  
  
"Maybe it does," Remus said helpfully.  
  
"So now you're siding with the geek?" she demanded. I suddenly found the urge to smudge her perfect face with dirt. Maybe in her hair, too.  
  
Lily frowned. "Linet must know what she's talking about... She gets the best grades in this class."  
  
Remus nodded. "Come on, it won't hurt to listen to her."  
  
"I don't even know why you invited her here, Remus. None of us wanted her here."  
  
Hearing that, something snapped inside me. I hated everything about that girl, and I hated the way all of them were talking about me as if I wasn't there. I found myself picking up the pot and dumping its contents on Emily. She shrieked, trying to shake all the dirt free.  
  
"YOU LITTLE PRICK! YOU-YOU..." she shouted, searching for a new insult. "Ugly, filthy pig! You had no right to do that!"  
  
"Actually," said Remus, standing with his arms crossed, "She did. Emily, you're a bitch."  
  
I grinned, forgetting all about how red my cheeks were turning.  
  
Lily was still sitting on her stool, trying to hold in her laughter. She leaned forward, whispering to me, "I've wanted to do that for years!"  
  
Still grinning, I felt for once in my life I had a friend. What was even better, Remus was that friend, and he had stood up for me.  
  
---------------------  
  
So, how'd you like that? Is Linet too much of a Mary-Sue? I hope not. >.  
  
I wrote this from some of my own experiences. I'm always the odd man out, er, odd girl out. So, I consider the situation pretty accurate.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Complications: Sirius

A/N:  
  
I'm on to chapter three, and so quickly! Although, I had to rip myself away from the most lovely fanfiction to type it up.  
  
In the last chapter, it was hard to bring out enough of Linet's personality to convince you she was not a Mary-Sue. She won't be loved/hated by everyone, cause that's kind of impossible for any one person. She does have other flaws, which you'll get to see as the story develops further. To give an example, she isn't very skilled with the wand. I've worked a bit on Linet's character, so I hope a lot of her personality can come out.  
  
This concludes my rambling.  
  
Cheers,  
  
H.D.D.  
  
----------------------  
  
Thanks to these people for reviewing...  
  
Tanya J Potter, hamburgergirl, A Glass of Water, AffectedMangoO, Chassandra, The Freaky Angel of Fire, and Squishy Gamgee!  
  
I love you all for doing so. Your suggestions on what not to do with Linet help keep the barriers in mind.  
  
---------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Remember, I still don't own the glorious world of Harry Potter. However, I own Linet and the plot.  
  
Warning: SLASH on Sirius' part. And some very murderous thoughts about Linet. Again, don't like it, don't read it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sirius' POV:  
  
It was on my way back from Transfiguration that I first saw my problem. Linet Prewett, a Ravenclaw sharing our year, was walking beside Remus, obviously they were on their way back from Herbology. She must have said something funny, because Remus started to laugh. He seemed to be enjoying her company, which left a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't known Remus talked to any other person in Herbology except Lily.  
  
Resisting the urge to run over and strangle the blonde girl, I decided to wait for them at the entrance to the grounds, contemplating whether Remus found the bespectacled girl attractive. I sure as hell didn't, then again I was gay.  
  
It took too long for my liking for Remus to notice my presence at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Padfoot," he greeted cheerfully, running up the last few steps.  
  
I shot Linet the coldest of looks before facing Remus with a grin.  
  
"Hullo Moony. Have fun in Herbology?" I asked in my dullest voice.  
  
Remus' smile widened, tossing Linet a glance. "It was quite a lesson."  
  
"Quite," Linet agreed, stepping up beside Remus. Seeing this, I found my grin hard to keep, and my jaw tightened to hold it.  
  
"Really?" came my reply with false enthusiasm. The both of them were too friendly already.  
  
"We both earned detention," Remus continued.  
  
That raised an eyebrow, actually, both.  
  
"The once perfect prefect has _detention_! For what offense?" I asked in mock horror.  
  
Remus laughed. "For standing up to Linet's cause of putting Emily Darrens in her place."  
  
Linet grinned. "Remus means, I dumped a pot of dirt on Emily, then he called her a bitch rather loudly in front of the whole class in my defense. So now, we have detention Friday night."  
  
"T-Together?" I said, having trouble finding my voice.  
  
Remus nodded. "Can you believe it will be Linet's first detention in the past five years she's been here?"  
  
"Yes, some how I can," I said coldly, but neither seemed to notice.  
  
Seeing the happy smile plastered on Linet's face rekindled the urge to strangle her, or better yet, push her down the stairs. However, Remus didn't seem to share my sentiments.  
  
"Linet, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch at the Gryffindor table?" he asked, facing her.  
  
Now, it was Remus I wanted to strangle. How could he even suggest such a thing!  
  
"Moony, I'm sure Linet has better things to do then hang around with us," I said, sending a glare her way.  
  
Sensing my discomfort (or seeing my death glare), Linet shook her head. "No, I've got work to do."  
  
"Some other time then," Remus said with a shrug. He looked over my shoulder. "Hey! There's James and Peter. I bet they're waiting for us. Come on, let's go. See you later, Linet."  
  
He pulled at my robes, then ran into the castle.  
  
I turned toward Linet, providing another dark look before I followed my favorite werewolf inside. On the way to lunch, I realized something. Linet Prewett was something my plan hadn't counted on. She was competition.  
  
------------------------  
  
So... How'd you like the third installment? Come on, be honest... and REVIEW telling me so!  
  
Hopefully, I can update before I leave Friday for Atlanta, cause Saturday, I'm going to Vegas! Woo! And my exchange student is leaving for Japan... Lots of flying on that day. O.o  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
